


The Price I Pay

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [25]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Human!Shane, M/M, Mild Injury, Prompt Fill, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt: Which has been your favorite prompt so far? Something you want to fill but haven't? Write it!I chose to continue on withthisprompt.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	The Price I Pay

Shane managed to half carry Ryan out of the woods. He was still out of it. He seemed nearly feral at times. Any snap of a twig had him stumbling over his feet as he whipped around.

“You’re alright,” Shane would whisper. “No one’s going to hurt you again.” His arm was strong around Ryan’s waist but his hand was gentle, careful not to squeeze too tightly. They got back to Shane’s car and Shane eased him in the back seat. He covered Ryan with a spare blanket he kept in the trunk and grabbed some water from his pack. Now that they were done walking, Ryan needed water now more than ever. “If you don’t want to go to the police or the hospital, I’m going to take you to my place, okay? I’ll fix you up there.”

Ryan nodded mutely and crawled to the far side of the back seat. He locked the door and leaned back against it, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Shane smiled pityingly at him, his brow creased with worry. “Sip on that water, okay? If you drink it too fast, it’ll be worse for you.” Shane cracked open another water bottle and set it in the back seat where Ryan could reach it.

The ride to Shane’s apartment was quiet. The radio was turned down low and Ryan was curled up in the back seat. His head was resting against the window and his eyes were closed. He must be asleep. Shane couldn’t blame him, that was for sure. Shane pulled into his apartment complex and sighed. How was he supposed to get Ryan up to his apartment, naked, without arousing suspicion? He turned off the car and crawled out, opening the back door.

“Ryan, wake up,” Shane murmured. He crawled in part way and sat on the seat. “Ryan?” He set his hand on Ryan’s leg and Ryan’s eyes bolted open. Shane jerked his hand back. “Hey, you’re okay.” He held his hands up. “Just me, alright? We’re at my place.”

Ryan looked around and curled in tighter on himself. “It’s safe?” he asked. His voice was rough with tears and terrified.

“I’ll be there the whole time,” Shane said. “Promise.”

Ryan nodded and carefully climbed out of the car and pulled the blanket tight around himself. Shane moved them carefully but swiftly into the elevator and closed the door before anyone could join them. He was sure Ryan wouldn’t want that.

Ryan stayed further away from Shane the higher they went. His body tensed and he seemed ready to flee at a moment’s notice. The elevator dinged and Ryan immediately ran out and pressed himself against the wall.

“Don’t like elevators, huh?” Shane asked. He walked down the hallway to his front door and unlocked it, stepping back to allow Ryan in first.

“They’re fine,” Ryan said. “I just don’t trust being high up right now.” He glanced out the window and stepped back. “Those are locked, right?”

“Uhh… Let me check before I say yes.” Shane walked over and checked the locks on all the windows in the apartment before circling back. “Yeah, they’re all locked.”

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and nearly crumpled to the ground.

Shane hooked his arms under Ryan’s and stopped him just short of the ground. “Hey, nope. Can’t do that.” He hoisted Ryan up and led him to the bathroom. “Let me clean you up a bit first, okay? Stay here, I’ll grab you some boxers.”

Ryan nodded and waited for Shane to return. A cat walked into the room, sniffing at his ankles. “Hi,” he whispered, sinking down to sit on the toilet seat. He held his hand out and let the cat sniff at him until the cat walked away.

Shane walked back in, passing the cat on the way out. “Hey, Obi,” he said, reaching down to pat him. Obi brushed his head against Shane’s outstretched hand and circled back into the bathroom to climb up onto the counter, just watching. Shane handed Ryan a pair of boxers and set clothes on the countertop. “I’ve got these boxers for now and if you want another pair after you shower, you can have ‘em.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said, tugging them on. He shucked the blanket off, letting it fall to the floor.

Shane looked him over carefully. There were no broken bones by the looks of things. Shane took a washcloth from his cupboard and dampened it with warm water. He carefully cleaned up small cuts. He washed the blood from Ryan’s ears and dabbed at the torn skin on his back.

“I’m gonna have to press a little harder on these cuts on your back,” Shane said. “It might hurt a bit, okay?” Ryan nodded and Shane began to rub at the skin, cleaning away dirt and debris. He re-wet the washcloth and pressed it against the nape of Ryan’s neck, a trail of water trailing down his spine. It dipped below the waistband of the boxers and Ryan shivered. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan murmured.

Shane was meticulous as he cleaned Ryan up and dabbed Neosporin into the worst of the cuts, covering them with gauze. “Do you want a shower? I just want to know so I can re-bandage anything that gets too wet.”

Ryan shook his head. “No, thank you,” he whispered. “I’ll just—” he motioned at the washcloth.

Shane nodded. “Okay, I’ll just be out in the living room, okay?”

Ryan nodded. “Thanks.” The door clicked closed behind Shane and Ryan scrambled to pull pants on. He needed to be covered. He needed to feel safe. He scrubbed roughly at his arms and his chest, trying to erase the feeling of _their_ hands. But he couldn’t get rid of it. He sniffled and tugged on the shirt, wincing as it grazed his back. He walked into the living room and sat beside Shane. “Thank you.”

Shane nudged him gently with a smile. “No problem.”


End file.
